The present invention comprises a new Achillea, botanically known as Achillea tomentosa×millefolium, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘Desred’.
‘Desred’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has red flowers on strong upright inflorescences, compact and mounding habit, with very fine fern-like medium-green foliage.
‘Desred’ originated from a hybridization made summer 2003 in a controlled breeding environment in Enkhuizen, Netherlands. The female parent was the unpatented, proprietary plant designated ‘H4981-45’ an Achillea tomentosa species with red flowers. ‘H4981-45’ is later to flower than ‘Desred’.
The male parent of ‘Desred’ was an unknown Achillea milliforium species. The resultant seed was sown in March 2004.
‘Desred’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in July 2004 in a controlled environment in Enkhuizen, Netherlands.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘Desred’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in July 2004 in a controlled environment in Enkhuizen, Netherlands.